


[Podfic] "take what you love" by mardia

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: "Please," Gen said, shifting restlessly on the bed.
Relationships: Attolia | Irene/Eugenides
Kudos: 1
Collections: #ITPE 2019, #InformalTwitterPodficExchange (#ITPE)





	[Podfic] "take what you love" by mardia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [take what you love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006770) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1bnP7u750zGOLX0VyWmcVwje49PCqCQmA) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/trm5u78rnqeak96/Take%20What%20You%20Love--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [take what you love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006770)

**Author:** [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia)

**Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

**Fandom:** The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner

**Pairings:** Attolia/Eugenides

**Rating:** Explicit

**Length:** 00:07:36

**Summary:** "Please," Gen said, shifting restlessly on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> " **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: ""Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's ""Association"" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.]()  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!]()"


End file.
